


Trust and Straight Razors

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gift of fluff<br/>Based on a prompt for Dorian or Bull shaving the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Straight Razors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentyn/gifts).



He shouldn’t be here.  Dorian knows that much.  It had just been too much today.  First Mother Giselle with her barely veiled accusations about how disappointing he was to his father.  As if his father had done nothing wrong and Dorian was a wayward child.  Yes, he supposed after all this time he should be able to ignore the old witch, but somehow she always knew just what to say to dig the knife in a little deeper.

Just like he knows he shouldn’t let the ignorant words he’d overheard from one of Master Dennet’s men bother him.  But really?  Did the man truly believe that the inquisitor held political prisoners just so that Dorian could have victims for his blood magic?  And the way he’d said it, as if the Inquisitor was part of some deep dark plot to indulge Dorian’s taste for blood. 

Fasta vass, he should have set the man’s britches on fire.  Which was why he found himself here, pacing a rut in the floor.  Although actually, if he really thought about it, it didn’t explain why at all.  If he had any common sense he’d be pacing a hole in the floor of his own room.  Not that of his lover who he was quite certain, should he turn to look, was regarding him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“Venhedis,” Dorian muttered to himself as his steps slowed.  What was he doing? 

“Dorian…”

Kaffas, he didn’t dare turn to face Bull, maybe he could just slip out the door and pretend none of this had ever…

“Kadan…”

Right, not really an option.  Taking a deep breath Dorian turned, not sure what to expect given his irrational display.  Whatever he’d expected it certainly wasn’t to find Bull sitting next to the wash basin, his shaving kit laid out on the dresser beside it.

“Help me out here Kadan,” the words were spoken as a plea but Dorian heard the firm command underneath as Bull held out his straight razor.

His lover was insane.  That was the only possible reason the man would have any desire for him to be let loose near his throat with a blade right now.  And yet as the minutes passed Bull’s hand didn’t shake nor his gaze falter and Dorian found himself huffing and moving toward his lover.

Ignoring the blade for now Dorian conjured a bit of flame to heat the water in the basin then placed the shaving brush into the warm water.  Noticing the slight tremor in his hand as he cleared the excess water from the brush he took a deep breath before working Bull’s soap up into a lather.  He had to admit the spicy scent of the soap began settling his nerves even before he tipped his lover’s head up to work a generous amount of lather onto Bull’s jaw.

Dorian resisted the urge to look into Bull’s eye as he worked, and focused instead on the task before him.  Funny that he’d never thought before about how much more work it would be for Bull to shave just based on how much larger the man was.  Still, before Dorian was certain he was ready he found himself ready to apply the blade to skin.

Holding his hand out imperiously he managed a small smirk as he took the razor before tilting Bull’s head away from him.  Surprisingly, thankfully, his hand didn’t seem to want to shake as he applied the blade to his lover’s throat, angled at exactly twenty degrees and brought the blade up his neck and across his jaw.

Swirling the blade clean in the wash basin Dorian critically looked at the patch of clear silver skin before nodding and tilting Bull’s head just so to make another swipe. 

There was something oddly comforting in watching the lather swirl away into the water, in watching his lover’s skin be exposed to him bit by bit until finally he was able to set the blade down and take up a towel.  Clearing the last bits of soap off Bull’s skin Dorian watched as Bull’s shoulders relaxed and he was struck by how uncomfortable this whole process must have been for his lover.   Something warm and unfamiliar spread through Dorian at the realization of the level of trust that had to exist for a former spy to allow anyone that close with a sharp object.

Finally meeting his lover’s gaze he saw only understanding written there.  “Feeling better Kadan?”

Sliding one leg over to straddle Bull Dorian reached up with both hands to cup his lover's jaw, enjoying the feel of warm smooth skin beneath his fingertips before he pulled Bull's head down and kissed him deeply.  “Feeling trusted Amatus.”


End file.
